Denting Harpa
by Beatrixmalf
Summary: —HitsuHina. Dan lihatlah, denting-denting itulah yang membawa kita kesini. Tepatnya.. hati kita. AU. RnR pleasee.


Hajimemashite minna-san, hehehe *cengengesan* pertama-tama, saya ingin mengucapkan salam kenal kepada readers disini, karena saya author baru di Fandom Bleach Indonesia, meskipun saya sudah aktif di fandom Bleach sejak 3 bulan yang lalu.

Kenapa HitsuHina? Alasannya sederhana—mereka adalah dua makhluk unyu nan imut yang telah menawan hatiku. Ihihi. Jadi, mohon bantuan para senpai-senpai yang sudah lama berkecimpung di FBI. Arigatou Gozaimasu!

.

.

**~o0Denting-Denting Harpa0o~**

**A Beatrixmalf Fanfiction.**

.

.

Dedication fic for Rainy Nadia, teman yg telah berbaik hati meminjamkanku komik Bleach seri 2-30(an). Saya lupa XD dan untuk meramaikan fic HitsuHina yang sekarang agak kurang terjamah:(

**Warning:** AU, OOC, AT(maybe), keabsurdan cerita dapat membuat rabun, dan serangan jantung. Saya baru pemula, mohon reviewnya!

.

.

**Bleach © Kubo Tite – Sensei.**

.

.

_Aku cinta keindahan. Definisi keindahan, menurutku, bukanlah sesuatu yang harus memiliki unsur artistik ataupun kemewahan, tapi keindahan adalah—bagaimana suatu objek tersebut kelihatan memukau dan berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Kau paham maksudku, kan Shiro-Chan?Tidak? Ah, ya sudahlah._

.

.

Lorong berdinding krem pucat itu tampak lenggang. Tak ada satupun makhluk yang melintasinya, benar-benar sunyi-senyap. Kisi-kisi pintu tertutup rapat, tidak mengizinkan para pengintip melihat apa yang sedang berlangsung di balik pintu tersebut.

Namun, kesenyapan itupun terpecah oleh suara derap langkah kaki yang berlari. Dan tak lama berselang, seruan-seruan kecil mulai terdengar.

"Kau menghabiskan waktuku, Rukia," desis seorang pemuda berpostur agak pendek, walaupun kentara dari wajahnya—ia telah berumur pertengahan 17 tahun. Rambut jabrik-melengkungnya berwarna putih, dan mata biru turquoise-nya tampak menyala-nyala marah.

"A-a. Otosaan-mu berpesan bahwa.." Gadis bernama Rukia itu lekas-lekas membantah, namun dipotong lagi oleh pemuda berambut putih itu.

"Itu tidak menjadi alasan! Jangan mentang-mentang kau sepupu sekaligus keponakan tersayang Otosaan bukan berarti kau bisa menindasku! Memangnya aku pelayanmu?" tanyanya jengkel. Adalah Toushiro Hitsugaya, sepupu dari gadis bernama Rukia tadi.

"Hei! Aku tidak memintamu melakukan yang muluk-muluk, ya, Toushiro. Aku hanya memintamu mengantarku ke Gedung Sonata ini," sergah Rukia. Kini mereka sedang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu, dan Rukia memencet bel-nya pelan.

Gedung Sonata. Sebuah gedung tempat Para Komposer dan Pemusik berkumpul; bukan rahasia lagi kalau gedung ini sangat terkenal, tempat dimana Para Calon Pemain Orkestra ditempa oleh guru-guru asing. Dan sialnya, Rukia Kuchiki adalah salah satu murid berbakat di tempat les ini—itulah yang menjadikan Hitsugaya Senior memanjakan Rukia.

"Ya—dan kau juga sempat mengulur waktu," potong Hitsugaya. Sepupu perempuannya hanya mendengus, lalu tak lama pintu itu membuka.

"Ah, Ms. Kuchiki—Konicchiwa. How are you?" seorang lelaki tua berwajah asing tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu itu.

"Ho, I'm fine, thank you, Mr. August. And sorry for this. I got a stomachache in my way to here," Rukia pura-pura meringis, dan Hitsugaya hanya mendecih. Sepupunya yang ini memang lihai berperak lidah.

Mr. August dengan sumringah menyuruh Rukia masuk ke dalam kelas, dan pria tua itu mengangguk singkat pada Hitsugaya. Gadis itu selamat dari amukannya!

Setengah menghentak, ia lekas-lekas pergi dari lorong itu dengan hati dongkol. Sepupunya yang tersayang itu telah membuat dia kehilangan kesempatan bermain basket, bermalas-malasan, dan mengeksplorasi computer.

Jadi—yah, ini hari yang menyebalkan baginya.

Baru saja Hitsugaya akan menikung, sebuah alunan yang lembut menyentuh gendang telinganya perlahan. Ia kenal lagu ini, dan tanpa disadari—langkah kakinya menuntunnya ke sumber suara tersebut.

_Rafflessia Class—02_

Kening Toushiro berkerut. Pintu ini—terbuka sedikit, walaupun hanya beberapa celah. Dan walaupun Hitsugaya tak terlalu mengerti pembagian kelas musik disini, tapi ia pernah mendengar bahwa Rafflessia Class adalah strata tertinggi dalam tingkatan level musik disini.

Diam-diam Hitsugaya menyelinap, dan membuka celah itu perlahan.

Dan pemuda itu membeku. Atau lebih tepatnya—terpukau.

Karena dibalik sekat yang membatasi pintu itu—ia bisa melihat ruangan berlantai kayu, beberapa kursi empuk berwarna putih, dan cermin yang menghiasi ruangan luas itu. Tetapi, bukan—ia bukan terpukau karena itu semua, tapi lebih karena keindahan lain yang dijumpainya.

Seorang gadis mungil duduk di tengah ruangan, menyamping, tampak serius melarikan jari-jarinya di dawai harpa. Gadis itu tampak seperti peri kecil—rapuh, manis, ditambah lagi ekspresi damai dan menikmati yang tercetak di wajahnya, begitu menikmati setiap melodi yang terlantun dari harpa di depannya.

Hitsugaya sangat mengenali lagu ini. Dan tanpa disadari, ia hanya bisa terdiam disana, ikut terhanyut oleh permainan menakjubkan sang gadis peri.

Entah berapa lama berselang, lamat-lamat melodi dari dawai itu memelan temponya, dan Hitsugaya tersentak. Ia harus lekas-lekas minggat dari sini..

"Canon gubahan Pachelbel, kalau kau mau tahu. Dan jangan melarikan diri, karena itu tindakan yang agak pengecut," sebuah suara menghentikannya. Hitsugaya menoleh dengan agak terkejut, dan gadis peri itu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tahu itu Canon. Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya?"

"Yah—banyak di antara teman-temanku yang tidak mengenalnya. Canon kalah pamor dengan Fur Elise ataupun Lagu-lagu Yiruma."

Hitsugaya melangkah agak ragu, menghampiri gadis yang masih terduduk itu, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Hitsugaya Toushiro. Dan permainanmu benar-benar indah," komentarnya sungguh-sungguh. Sungguh jarang Hitsugaya mau memuji orang lain, mengingat sifatnya yang dingin.

Tapi entah kenapa, senyuman gadis ini membuat dirinya—seakan—meleleh.

"Momo Hinamori," balasnya, dan ia menyambut tangan Hitsugaya. Tangan yang lembut dan mungil, dengan segera tenggelam dalam telapak Hitsugaya. "Arigatou, dan baguslah. Aku cinta keindahan, dan aku bersyukur jika kau bisa merasakan keindahan."

"Ah—prinsipmu sama seperti prinsip teman kecilku. Aku menghargai keindahan, tapi tidak cukup untuk memaknai keindahan," Hitsugaya meringis. Déjà vu.

Momo mengangkat bahu. "Yah, prinsip orang, kan, berbeda-beda. Jadi apa prinsipmu?"

"Aku lebih mementingkan ketegaran."

"Hm.. pantas saja, rambutmu sewarna salju—tak tergoyahkan, dan matamu mirip ombak—mampu menggempur batu karang."

"Ucapanmu lagi-lagi mirip dengan ucapan teman kecilku. Boleh aku bertanya?"

Momo tersenyum manis lagi, dan Hitsugaya bisa merasakan rona merah menjalari wajahnya. "Boleh saja. Mau bertanya apa?"

"Ngg, anu—mengapa kau berlatih sendirian?"

"Aku tidak berlatih sendirian," Momo mengaku. "Tadi Ichimaru-sensei mengajarkanku, tapi ia telah memberikan hak leluasa kepadaku sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Kami, Murid Rafflessia, diberi kewenangan untuk berlatih sendiri."

Hitsugaya mengangguk lagi. "Dan boleh kah aku bertanya lagi?"

Momo mendengus pelan. Ia belum beranjak dari depan harpanya. "Kau mau bertanya apa? Untuk seseorang yang baru mengenal orang lain, kau cukup kritis."

Hitsugaya tertawa. "Huahaha. Gomenne, aku penasaran. Jadi bolehkah? Hanya pertanyaan terakhir?"

"Boleh tidak ya?" Momo berkata jahil. "Tentu saja."

"Mengapa harpa? Mengapa tidak instrumen lain?"

Momo tampak agak terkejut. Hening beberapa saat. "Pertanyaan yang tak biasa, Hitsugaya-kun. Aku agak terkejut. Mengapa harpa?" Momo terdiam lagi. "Aku sudah menyebutkan bahwa aku cinta keindahan, kan? Nah—definisi keindahan menurutku itu bagaimana suatu objek tersebut kelihatan memukau dan berbeda dengan yang lainnya, mengerti? Jadi—piano dan gitar adalah hal yang agak biasa. Sedangkan harpa jarang ditemukan dalam konser; padahal harpa itu sangat indah. Kompleks. Aku sempat mempertimbangkan memainkan ukulele dan samba, tapi.."

"Kau tidak cocok bermain ukulele. Itu hanya untuk wanita Hawaii yang senang memakai pakaian dari batok kelapa," komentar Hitsugaya jujur. Momo meledak tertawa—riang dan manis, dan Hitsugaya kembali merasakan sensasi aneh lagi.

"Yah—kalau itu memang pendapatmu."

Hitsugaya melangkah mundur dengan agak enggan. "Baiklah, Hinamori. Aku harus pulang. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Momo Hinamori hanya tersenyum manis. "Sampai bertemu juga, Hitsugaya-kun. Aku harap kita bertemu kembali."

~o0o~

Hitsugaya merenung, tidak mengindahkan Rukia yang sedari tadi mengunyah semangka, kendatipun Hitsugaya sangat menyukai semangka. Biasanya mereka berdua akan sibuk bertengkar dan berebut buah semangka, tetapi..

Rukia menatap ke sepupunya itu heran. Sejak mereka pulang dari Gedung Sonata dua hari yang lalu, gelagat Hitsugaya semakin.. aneh.

"Kau kenapa, sih, Toushiro? Kesambet ya?" Rukia bertanya heran. "Dari kemarin kau bermetamorfosa menjadi pendiam.. ada apa?"

Hitsugaya cepat-cepat keluar dari dunia lamunannya dan mendengus. "Hah? Tidak apa-apa. Kau mau tahu saja."

Rukia memutar bola mata. "Yakin kau tidak mau berkata apa-apa soal itu? Nanti kau rugi loh," seloroh Rukia, menggigit sisa-sisa terakhir semangkanya.

Hitsugaya terdiam. Ia menimbang-nimbang nasihat Rukia sesaat. Iya juga, siapa tahu Rukia mengenal Momo Hinamori—

"Kau kenal.. Momo Hinamori?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu terucap juga.

Rukia yang berancang-ancang berdiri, malah terdiam sambil melongo. "Jadi itulah yang menyebabkan—"

"Oi! Kenal tidak?" potong Hitsugaya kesal.

Rukia cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya yang ternganga dan menatapnya jahil. "Siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Dia itu Pemain Harpa Termuda di Jepang, Shiro. Dia bahkan sudah pernah pergi ke Korea dan Australia untuk menggelar konser. Ah, kau ketinggalan jaman! Darimana kau tahu Hinamori?"

"Engg—saat dalam perjalanan pulang dari kelasmu, aku sempat melewati Rafflesia Class, dan melihat Hinamori bermain," jawab Hitsugaya salah tingkah.

Pupil Rukia melebar. "Lalu?"

"Yah—aku mengobrol dengannya, memang kenapa?"

"Baka, Toushiro!" seru Rukia kesal. "Aku sudah sering berusaha untuk bersahabat dan bercakap-cakap dengannya, tapi impianku itu tak pernah tercapai. Sedangkan kau mendapatkan kesempatan itu secara cuma-cuma!"

Hitsugaya tertawa puas. "Itu ganjaran yang tepat untuk orang yang bersabar karena menghadapimu, Ruki. Sebenarnya siapa sih Hinamori itu? Sepertinya kau sangat memujanya?"

"Bagaimana tak memuja?" Rukia bertanya sewot. "Aku masih Dahlia Class—empat level di bawahnya. Dan ya, seperti yang tadi aku bilang, Hinamori adalah salah satu pemain paling berbakat. Dia sudah menciptakan beberapa symphony, dan pernah berkolaborasi dengan Yiruma. Dia juga sudah Go International dua kali. Ditambah lagi dia cantik dan manis, dan.."

Tiba-tiba Hitsugaya merasa pening. 'Go International? Kolaborasi Yiruma? Pemain paling berbakat? Bagaimana pula aku yang biasa-biasa saja ini bisa mendekatinya?' Satu-satunya prestasi yang pernah ia cetak adalah menggaet medali emas dalam perlombaan renang dan marathon tingkat internasional.

"Kau jatuh cinta kepadanya, ya, Shiro-chaaaan~" goda Rukia. Hitsugaya terlompat kaget dan mendelik sewot.

"Tidak!"

"Ah masa?"

"Iya, Tidak!"

"Hn."

"Aku hanya menganggap dia manis," gumam Hitsugaya kesal. Rukia terdiam, lalu kembali tertawa.

"Hahahaa, akhirnya kau kasmaran juga setelah terus-terusan dibayangi oleh sahabat masa kecilmu, Shiro. Baguslah."

"Aku tidak melupakan Moumari. Aku hanya kagum pada Hinamori, itu saja," sergah Hitsugaya cepat-cepat.

Rukia hanya berdiri sambil membawa nampan semangka itu ke dalam. "Yah—kalau begitu, kau tidak akan dilirik sedikitpun oleh Hinamori, jika kau tidak serius. Dan sekadar info, Hinamori juga terkenal karena banyaknya pemuda yang ingin menjadikan dia pacar, tapi ditolak semua."

~o0o~

Hitsugaya melakukan pendinginan tanpa semangat di lantai lapangan basket. Kendati lebih dari lima hari telah berlalu, entah kenapa gadis peri yang bernama Momo Hinamori itu masih membayangi pikirannya.

"Oi, Hitsu-Taichou," Ichigo Kurosaki, Wakil Kapten Basket SMA Karakura memanggilnya. Hitsugaya menoleh malas.

"Apa?"

"Ada apa dengan kau akhir-akhir ini? Permainan basketmu tadi tidak optimal sama sekali, tidak biasanya. Padahal Soutai Cup sebentar lagi," ujar Ichigo. Mereka berdua berdiri dan mengambil tas selempang masing-masing, karena latihan sudah selesai.

"Ha? Aku tidak apa-apa. Itu hanya perasaanmu saja, Kurosaki," balas Hitsugaya ketus. Dengan cepat Auditorium telah tertinggal di belakang mereka.

"Hn. Taruhan, pasti masalah cewek ya?" tanya Ichigo sotoy, dan Hitsugaya langsung memberikan jitakan kepada lelaki yang lebih tinggi satu setengah kepala darinya itu.

"Bukan! Kau kepo sekali, sama seperti pacarmu," kilah Hitsugaya dongkol. Oh ya, Ichigo dan Rukia memang berpacaran sejak setahun yang lalu.

Mereka hanya berselisih mulut selama beberapa saat, ketika tiba-tiba Hitsugaya berhenti dan Ichigo menabraknya cukup keras.

"Oi! Jangan berhenti seenakny—" Perkataan Ichigo berhenti begitu menyadari Hitsugaya telah berjalan meninggalkannya menuju Mading Karakura.

Dengan penasaran, Ichigo cepat-cepat menyusul dan membaca suatu hal yang menarik perhatian Kaptennya itu.

_Sonata Music School proudly present:_

_~A Masterpiece Orchestra and Collaboration with Yamaha Production~_

"_Conforiamus Mega Orchestra"_

_Confession of Euforia and Music._

_Special Performence:_

_-Yiruma_

_-Mark Mancina_

_Introducing The Youngest Musicians:_

_-Hinamori Momo_

_-Izuru Kira_

_And_

_-Matsumoto Rangiku_

_DON'T MISS IT, on July 24__th__ 2012, in Japan Opera Building._

_Contact Ichimaru Gin: 08xxxxxxx_

"Ah," Ichigo hanya bisa bergumam.

~o0o~

"Kau dengar itu, Toushiro, Hitsugaya-sensei? Aku diikutsertakan dalam Orkes itu! Walaupun yaah, aku hanya backsound saja, duduk di tengah-tengah. Tapi uwaaa! Satu panggung dan memainkan biola untuk Yiruma, siapa yang tidak mau?" Rukia meloncat-loncat heboh di tengah-tengah Makan Malam Keluarga Besar Kuchiki dan Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya hanya mengaduk makanannya pelan, walaupun ia tidak terlalu antusias tentang keikutsertaan Rukia dalam orkes itu—tapi Hitsugaya menyadari dengan gembira bahwa ia dapat menonton Momo Hinamori juga!

Pembicaraan seputar Conforiamus Orchestra berlangsung selama beberapa saat. Keluarga Hitsugaya memang sebagian besar berdarah musik, tetapi entah kenapa Hitsugaya lebih menyukai Olahraga.

Itulah yang menyebabkan perseteruan Hitsugaya dengan Ayahnya tentang jalan hidupnya—masih berlangsung sampai sekarang, meskipun pertengkaran mereka di masa kini jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dulu. Setidaknya, Ayahnya sudah bisa menerima bahwa jalan hidup Hitsugaya memang melenceng dari musik.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Hitsugaya menarik tangan Rukia ke teras.

"Aduh, kenapa sih, Shiro?" Rukia bertanya kesal ketika Hitsugaya melepas cengkeramannya.

"Em—Begini, Rukia. Aku kan jarang meminta pertolonganmu. Tapi, bolehkah? Bolehkan aku meminta bantuanmu?" Hitsugaya membuka percakapan.

"Huh! Boleh saja," jawab Rukia jengkel karena sudah diseret-seret oleh Hitsugaya, tapi setelah itu ia menyeringai. "Tapi harus ada syarat."

"Iya, iya," Hitsugaya menanggapi tak sabar. "Kau tak usah khawatir—aku menyanggupi. Memangnya kau sudah tahu aku meminta apa?"

Rukia tersenyum puas, sekaligus memutar bola matanya. "Gampang ditebak. Aku yakin kau memintaku untuk: menungguiku selama latihan di Japan Opera Building, kan? Supaya bertemu dengan Hinamori?"

"Ya! Tepat," Hitsugaya berseri-seri dan Rukia agak tersentak. Baru kali ini ia melihat Hitsugaya.. ceria.

"Hn, baiklah. Tapi tidak bisa setiap aku latihan. Kau mungkin hanya bisa kubawa ke JOB maksimal 2 kali dari 7 kali latihanku."

"Tak apa-apa, itu cukup. Aku bisa bersabar," jawab Hitsugaya enteng.

Hitsugaya sudah cukup puas apabila bisa bertemu dengan Peri Kecilnya.

~o0o~

Mau tak mau Hitsugaya membelalak ketika baru saja melangkahkan kaki di depan Japan Opera Building.

Bagaimana tidak? Gedung itu berdiri megah dengan angkuhnya—melatar belakangi pemandangan pedesaan yang indah. Pantas saja, banyak sejoli yang bermain-main disini hanya sekedar menikmati suasana romantis.

Tetapi kekaguman Hitsugaya terhadap gedung itu hanya bertahan beberapa saat saja. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Hinamori, dan ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa alasan yang ditempuhnya untuk bertemu gadis itu.

Dengan mantap, Hitsugaya melangkah ke dalam JOB, tidak mengindahkan Para Murid yang baru saja selesai latihan lekas-lekas keluar dari gedung.

~o0o~

_Hinamori ada di Ruang Ganti. Kau tngg saja di bangku penonton, yg paling dkt dgn pintu keluar. Nanti br kau ajak bicara. Ok._

Itulah pesan yang diterima Hitsugaya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan disini lah ia, menunggu Sang Idola keluar dari Kamar Ganti.

Lima menit.

Tujuh menit.

'Rasanya lama sekali,' batin Hitsugaya tak sabar. Ia kembali mengalihkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang menarik. Pandangannya terjatuh kepada seorang Nenek yang sedang melangkah ke Pintu Keluar.

Hanya seorang Nenek.

T—tapi, sebentar. Rasanya Nenek itu begitu familier dalam ingatan Hitsugaya. Wajah keriputnya yang ramah, rambut berwarna putih yang dicepol, dan tongkat berjalan—

O.. Obaachan?

~o0o~

"Obaachan!" Hitsugaya memberanikan diri untuk memanggil Nenek itu. Biar saja salah. Yang penting jika memang benar Nenek itu Obaachan—berarti dugaan Hitsugaya benar.

Dan yang terpenting, ia bisa bertemu Moumari kecilnya lagi.

Hitsugaya menahan napas. Nenek itu pelan-pelan berbalik, lalu tersenyum. "Ya, siapa ya?" tanyanya ramah.

Hitsugaya terdiam beberapa saat, lalu melompat dari bangku penonton, mendatangi Nenek itu. "Kau benar Obaachan? Obaachan tak mengenaliku?"

Nenek itu tampak agak terkejut menghadapi seorang pemuda 17 tahun yang memanggilnya dengan nama kesayangan cucu-nya..

Tapi, sebentar. Ada orang lain yang memanggilnya Obaachan, kan? Seorang anak lelaki bertubuh mungil—berambut seputih salju dan mata turquoise yang tajam..

"Aku Toushiro Hitsugaya, Obaachan. Orang yang sering bertandang ke rumahmu. Mengambil Ebi-mu, dan.. Teman Moumari."

~o0o~

_**Karakura, Ten Years ago.**_

"_Namaku Toushiro Hitsugaya. Salam kenal," Hitsugaya, lelaki kecil berumur 7 tahun itu tampak malas-malasan mengenalkan dirinya, dan ia mengindahkan sebagian tatapan tertarik dari para perempuan kelas II-C._

"_Baik, Hitsugaya-kun, kau bisa duduk di samping Hinamori Momo, gadis dari bangku kedua. Dan tolong semuanya—keluarkan Buku Musik kalian dan mulailah mencari lagu!" Unohana-Sensei bersemangat menepukkan tangannya, dan serentak murid-murid kelas dua sibuk mengeluarkan bukunya. Hitsugaya kecil hanya berjalan gontai ke samping gadis bercepol satu._

"_Kau datang di saat yang tepat," gadis yang Hitsugaya tahu bernama Hinamori Momo itu menoleh kepadanya, tersenyum ceria. "Ini pelajaran seni."_

"_Hah?" Hitsugaya menoleh tanpa semangat. Sejak tadi malam ia bertengkar dengan Oto-saannya, berseteru tentang hobi Hitsugaya, dan hal itu membuatnya terisak (ia malu mengakuinya) sepanjang malam dan tak bisa tidur._

"_Iya, seni. Seni itu pelajaran yang paling menyenangkan! Aku suka seni, dan musik. Dua bidang itu membawa keindahan," jelas Momo bersemangat. Hitsugaya hanya mendengarkan tanpa minat._

"_Hem, Seni. Aku benci seni. Aku juga benci musik," gerutu Hitsugaya. Momo menoleh dengan kaget._

"_Hei—itu tidak boleh!"_

"_Mengapa?"_

"_Seni itu bagus, indah," bantah Momo kesal._

"_Iya, sih, indah. Tapi seni sudah membawa banyak hal buruk ke kehidupanku. Gara-gara musik dan seni, aku harus hidup berpindah-pindah. Gara-gara musik dan seni, aku harus bertengkar dengan Otosaan-ku seminggu dua kali, dan gara-gara musik dan seni, Okaa-san ku meninggal," jelas Hitsugaya getir. Momo terdiam. Jelas ia merasa tak enak._

"_Eh? M—maaf, aku tidak tahu," lirihnya. Hitsugaya melirik._

"_Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. Momo mendongak dengan girang. "Kau gadis yang sok tahu dan terlalu ceria. Tapi yaa, kumaafkan."_

"_Momo, Hitsugaya! Perhatikan pelajaran!" Unohana-sensei berseru dari depan._

_Untuk sementara, pembicaraan terhentikan._

_._

_._

"_Untung kita sekelompok, Shiro-Chan! Aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada Obaachan dan Tobiume. Kau juga harus mencicipi Ebi Bakar Obaachan, rasanya enak sekali," Momo berkata gembira, sangat berlawanan dengan lelaki kecil yang tampak muram di sebelahnya._

"_Jangan memanggilku 'Shiro-Chan', Moumari. Itu menggelikan, kita baru kenal seminggu," Hitsugaya bersungut-sungut. "Dan aku kan sudah bilang, aku benci musik."_

_Momo balas mendelik. "Namaku juga bukan Moumari. Mo-mo. Namaku Mo-mo. Memang susah ya?"_

"_Tidak, tidak susah. Aku hanya malas mengucapkannya," jawab Hitsugaya sebal, padahal ia hanya malu untuk mengakui—ia masih cadel. Tidak bisa mengulang suku kata yang sama, contohnya seperti Moshi-moshi._

"_Dan kalau soal musik kau tenang saja—aku sudah tau seleramu, dengan hanya melihat penampilanmu. Dan mungkin kau membenci musik, tapi kujamin kau tidak akan membenci Tobiume," terang Hinamori puas._

~o0o~

"Kau Shiro-chan? Anak laki-laki yang dahulu sering bermain dengan cucu-ku dan selalu bermuram durja?" Obaachan perlahan-lahan berhasil mengingat.

Hitsugaya mengangguk semangat. "Syukurlah Obaachan masih mengenaliku! Engg—iya, Obaachan, sebenarnya aku mau bertanya tentang M—"

"Obaachan, kok tidak menungguku di luar? Ayo kita lekas-lekas pulang," suara yang familier menginterupsi pertanyaan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya berbalik pelan.

Lalu terdiam.

Momo Hinamori berdiri di belakangnya, raut wajahnya penasaran.

.

.

_**Karakura, Eight Years Ago.**_

"_Maaf, Shiro-chan," Momo menunduk setelah mengucapkan pengakuannya tadi. Kentara sekali, lelaki pra-remaja di depannya tampak marah._

"_Tolong bilang kau bercanda, Moumari."_

"_Aku tidak.." Momo menghapus air matanya, memberanikan diri menatap Hitsugaya. "Aku tidak bercanda, Shiro-chan. Aku harus pindah ke Korea. Ibuku meninggal, Ayahku tinggal disana. Tak ada opsi lain. Dan mungkin aku bisa mengejar mimpi dan kein—"_

"_Keindahan?" potong Hitsugaya muak. "Kau lebih memilih untuk menciptakan keindahan daripada hidup disini bersamaku? Tega-teganya kau berpikir seperti itu!"_

"_Tidak! Tidak seperti itu," Momo memohon, menarik baju yang dipakai menepis tangannya._

"_Selama ini keindahan yang kau perjuangkan hanya omong kosong belaka, Moumari. Kau yang telah menaklukanku pada arti keindahan—kini menghancurkannya lagi. Keindahan itu merenggut segala sesuatu yang kupunya," Hitsugaya berkata pahit. "Pergilah. Jauh-jauh. Anggap saja kita tak kenal. Dan aku bersumpah—aku tak akan mencari keberadaanmu lagi, dan aku tidak akan bermain musik lagi. Dan hal itu berlaku padamu juga. Selamat tinggal."_

_Dan bersamaan dengan itu, lelaki itu berlari meninggalkan Momo, yang tengah berjuang menghentikan air matanya._

~o0o~

"Halo, Moumari. Kita bertemu lagi," Hitsugaya menyapa Momo tenang, padahal hatinya berkecamuk. Momo hanya membeku selama beberapa saat, dan Hitsugaya hampir mendengar kenangan-kenangan dan memori menghantam kepala gadis itu.

"Shiro-chan?" lirihnya, suara itu terdengar gemetar.

~o0o~

"Kenapa kau tidak menegurku?"

Hitsugaya dan Momo duduk bersebelahan—agak berjauhan, di sebuah danau yang dahulu merupakan tempat kesukaan mereka. Obaachan dengan bijaksana telah mengantar mereka kesini—dan memberi mereka beberapa waktu.

"Aku tidak mengenalimu awalnya," Hitsugaya menjawab singkat. Lalu menghembuskan napas. "Harpa dan prinsipmu memang familier di telingaku—demikian juga namamu, tapi.."

Hitsugaya kembali terdiam. Momo juga ikut terdiam, bahkan mereka bisa mendengar semilir angin yang menggesek permukaan air.

"Kau tidak berubah," kata Momo pelan. "Mata Turqouise-mu masih sama seperti dulu. Biru seperti ombak, tegar. Dan rambutmu.. ternyata tidak pernah berubah, gayanya. Aku juga sudah familier dengan sosokmu kemarin."

Hitsugaya meliriknya. "Kau juga tidak berubah. Rambutmu—masih sepunggung seperti dulu. Canon-mu juga masih mirip—bahkan aku tahu perbedaannya. Mungkin hanya gaya rambutmu yang berubah. Tidak dicepol lagi? Apa kau sudah berhenti ngompol?"

Momo mendelik. "Hei, itu sudah berhenti sejak kita kelas tiga, Hitsugaya-kun."

Mereka kembali tertawa pelan, dan kemudian hening. Sekali lagi.

"Sebenarnya.. aku mau minta maaf," Hitsugaya menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sahabat yang tidak tahu diri. Aku.. tidak tahu Ibumu meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat menuju Jepang. Dan aku malah—meninggalkanmu."

Hening.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak salah," Momo tersenyum, tetapi matanya tidak sekering yang tadi. Mata itu berkaca-kaca. "Aku cukup belajar dari sana, ternyata keindahan bukanlah segalanya. Aku tetap mencintai keindahan, tetapi tidak sefanatik dulu. Dan kau mungkin belum menyadarinya, Hitsugaya-kun.."

"Aku meninggalkan Jepang terpaksa. Ayahku menyalahkan konserku yang diadakan mendadak di Jepang sehingga Ibuku cepat-cepat datang kesini dan mendapat kecelakaan itu. Aku-lah penyebab kematian Okaasan."

Lalu runtuhlah pertahanan itu. Perlahan-lahan air mata menuruni wajah pucat Momo. "Dan—aku baru bisa kembali kesini sejak Otosaan meninggal. Aku ingin mencarimu—tetapi aku teringat laranganmu."

Hitsugaya ragu-ragu, tetapi ia beringsut untuk duduk di samping Momo dan mengelus rambut Momo pelan. Dan gadis itu membenamkan kepalanya di dada Hitsugaya. Seperti dulu. "Aku.. turut berduka cita, Momo. Dan larangan bodoh itu. Seharusnya kau tidak menepatinya."

Momo menghentikan tangisannya. "Memangnya kau tidak menepatinya?"

Hitsugaya meringis. "Selama ini aku sih terlalu pengecut untuk mencari keberadaanmu, padahal aku sangat ingin mencarimu."

"Sama saja," dengus Momo, dan Hitsugaya tertawa.

Sunyi lagi. Diam-diam, Momo merasakan kehangatan yang memancar dari dalam diri Hitsugaya, dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat.

"Hitsugaya-kun?" panggil Momo.

"Kau tidak memanggilku seperti waktu kita masih kecil," Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya. Momo tertawa.

"Baiklah, Shiro-chan?"

"Ya, Momo?"

"Kau akan datang ke konserku, kan?" tanya Momo penuh harap.

"Ya, tentu saja. Tapi aku harus berkompetisi dalam Soutai Cup dulu," terang Hitsugaya, agak meringis. Momo mendongak.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu baguslah—kita sama-sama berjuang!" Momo berseru penuh semangat. "Dan kau tetap menyukai basket, ya? Otosaanmu sudah tidak mengekangmu lagi?"

Hitsugaya terkekeh. "Ia sudah kewalahan menghadapiku. Dan sejak aku bisa memainkan Canon gubahan Pachelbel, aku bisa membuktikan bahwa darah musik memang _pernah _mengalir dalam diriku."

Momo ikut tertawa. "Dan itu berkat diriku. Aku pun mengetahui, kau yang sangat membenci musik—tidak bisa mengelak bahwa darah musik mengalir dalam darahmu, meskipun keberadaannya sedikit. Dan apa kau sadar—denting harpa Tobiume telah membawa kita bertemu kembali, ketika ia melantunkan Canon?"

Hening lagi. Hitsugaya mencoba meresapi makna dari semua kejadian ini.

"Ya, aku sadar," Hitsugaya menjawab. "Denting-denting harpa itulah yang mempertemukan kita kembali. Dan denting-denting harpa-mu jugalah yang mengajarkanku tentang keindahan."

~o0o~

"Eh, Momo?"

"Hm?"

"Kita seperti ini mau sampai kapan?"

Tidak menjawab, Momo malah mengetatkan pelukannya di pinggang Hitsugaya. "Ada delapan tahun yang terbuang ketika aku tidak merasakan kehangatanmu, Shiro-chan. Bersyukurlah. Ada beberapa laki-laki yang mati-matian ingin menggantikan posisimu."

"Dasar tukang ngompol," balas Hitsugaya kesal, tapi pemuda itu membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut Momo.

"Shiro-chan!"

~o0o~

"Ichigo! Oper! OPER!" Hitsugaya berkata heboh, tubuhnya dengan gesit menghindar dari balutan tangan lawan yang menghadangnya.

Bola basket itu terlempar cepat ke arah Hitsugaya.

Sambil memikirkan Momo, Hitsugaya melempar bola itu ke Ring sambil berdoa kepada Kami-sama. Ayo—masuklah, biar tidak ada penalty!

Dalam gerakan slow motion, Hitsugaya bisa melihat bola itu berputar, sekali—dua kali, tiga kali—ayolah..!

Berputar sekali lagi.

Dan masuk.

"27-24! SMA KARAKURA MENANG! Three-Point yang cantik dari Hitsugaya Toushiro telah membawa kemenangan ini!" komentator berseru-seru heboh, terkalahkan oleh teriakan para penonton yang tak kalah hebohnya.

Hitsugaya bergerak cepat. Ia mendatangi Ichigo.

"Permainan yang bagus, Taichou. Meskipun dalam latihan kau kebanyakan bengong," Ichigo nyengir bangga, peluh menetes-netes dari rambut berwarna jeruknya. Wakil Kapten Basket itu menepuk pundak Hitsugaya dengan semangat. Hitsugaya hanya balas menepuk bahunya.

Hitsugaya melirik jam sport-nya. Pukul 11.30. Ia harus bergegas. Penampilan Momo 10 menit lagi!

"Ichigo, kau wakilkan dulu penerimaan pialanya. Aku ada urusan. Aku minta tolong, ya!" tanpa menjelaskan apapun, Hitsugaya menepuk bahu Ichigo sekali lagi dan berlari meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih melongo.

~o0o~

"Terobos saja, Kisuke," Hitsugaya berkata tak sabar kepada supirnya itu. Ia telah menggenggam sebuket bunga lily yang sangat harum dan berganti pakaian dengan jas yang formal-casual.

Dan kabar buruknya adalah, jarak ke JOB hanya beberapa ratus meter lagi, tetapi jalanan macet total.

"Tidak bisa, Tuan Muda. Mobil benar-benar stuck," kata Kisuke gelisah. Hitsugaya bergerak-gerak tak sabar. Lima menit lagi! Dan Momo akan tampil.

Bagaimana ini?

Hitsugaya berpikir keras. Dan seketika, ide muncul di kepalanya begitu saja. "Buka kuncinya, Kisuke."

"Tuan?" Kisuke memandangnya heran.

"Buka saja, aku akan berlari sampai ke Gedung Opera."

"T—tapi.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian! Ayo, bergegaslah!" Hitsugaya bergumam tak sabar, dan Kisuke cepat-cepat membuka kenop pengunci.

Hitsugaya berlari keluar dari Mercedes Hitam-nya dan berlari secepat kilat ke Opera Building yang menjulang jauh di depannya.

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari balik kaca mobil orang-orang, Hitsugaya bergerak gesit; melompati dan menyalip kendaraan satu ke kendaraan lainnya. Ia bisa melihat pagar perimeter terluar JOB sekarang.

"Sedikit lagi," gumam Hitsugaya kepada jantungnya yang mulai memberontak. Bunga-bunga lily yang digenggamnya sudah tak karuan bentuknya, tergores disana-sini.

Ya! Japan Opera Building sudah menjulang di depan mata. Sambil terengah-engah, Hitsugaya segera memberikan free-pass kepada penjaga dan menerobos masuk.

Hitsugaya menggeleng lemah. Ia terlambat lima menit.

Denting harpa itu sudah mengalun.

~o0o~

Hitsugaya terpaku. Denting itu—

Begitu indah mengalun. Fragmen-fragmen melodi meluluhkan hati batu Hitsugaya yang selama ini bersemayam di dadanya, membuat pemuda itu merasa sesak. Lagu ini, lagu kenangan..

Canon gubahan Pachelbel, yang seribu kali lebih indah daripada yang pernah di dengarnya. Dan di sanalah gadis perinya, duduk menyamping dengan balutan gaun putih, rambut hitam yang tergerai indah, dan mata terpejam. Tangan lentiknya memetik senar-senar harpa dengan cekatan, kentara sekali gadis itu begitu menikmati permainannya.

Begitu rapuh dan rupawan. Seperti malaikat, dan Hitsugaya berusaha menahan dirinya untuk berlari dan merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukan, mencoba mengabaikan dua orang pemain alat musik lain yang berdiri di kanan dan kiri Momo, memainkan saxophone dan biola.

Dan tanpa disadari, permainan spektakuler itu tersudahi perlahan-lahan. Dan ketika musik itu benar-benar habis, mata yang terpejam itu terbuka. Menampakkan manik hazel hangat, matanya menghujam manik turquoise yang memandangnya memuja.

Disertai standing applause yang dilakukan hampir seluruh orang di dalam gedung tersebut, mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum.

Hitsugaya dan Momo sama-sama berbahagia.

~o0o~

"Bagaimana komentarmu mengenai permainanku, Shiro-chan?" Momo tersenyum bahagia, pipinya merona. Mereka telah pulang; setelah berjam-jam lamanya Hitsugaya berdiri dengan jenuh ketika penggemar Momo mengerubungi gadisnya.

"Biasa saja," Hitsugaya berkata datar. Ia masih tersinggung ketika salah satu fans Momo—Izuru Kira melangkah mengabaikannya dan mencium tangan Momo.

Pipi gadis itu menggembung. "Ah, begitu ya."

Hitsugaya cepat-cepat tersenyum. "Tidak, tentu saja, aku hanya bercanda Momo. Aku masih sakit hati atas perlakuan pemuda tak sopan itu," sungutnya. Momo tertawa kecil, dan mengetatkan genggamannya di lengan Hitsugaya.

"Dan apakah kau memperhatikan permainanku bersama Yiruma? Yiruma benar-benar seorang pianis yang sangat berbakat, ya, Shiro-chan?" kata Momo semangat.

"Tidak, jika ia bermain denganmu. Kau lebih berbakat," kata Hitsugaya. Momo kembali tertawa.

"Terima kasih sudah memberikanku kesempatan kembali, Hitsugaya-kun," Momo bergumam sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap Hitsugaya dengan bahagia. Lalu tanpa diduga Hitsugaya, Momo menerjang dirinya dan memeluknya.

Hitsugaya tersenyum. "Terima kasih kembali, Momo. Dan.. aishiteru."

Momo juga tersenyum dalam pelukan Hitsugaya, gadis itu dapat merasakan bibir Hitsugaya di puncak kepalanya. "Aishiteru juga, Shiro-chan."

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, denting-denting harpa mengalunkan melodi cinta yang takkan lekang oleh waktu.

*Owari*

Saya tahu ini cacat. *pundung di bathtube* huwaaa, plotnya terlalu cepat, dan emosinya kurang terasa—romantis. Yah, yah, saya sadar. Dan Bea harap Bea masih pantas untuk mendapatkan review di fic cacat ini.

Tolong dimaklumi, ini fic pertamaku di Belach T~T dan jugaa, aku meluangkan waktu di sela-sela jadwal ulangan yang padat. Jadi tolong berbaik hati, minna-san?

#curhat: Pangkat Tak Sebenarnya itu ribet sekali, kawan-kawan. Sungguh. Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
